


Locked in your cage

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, spoilers of 2x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't believe it. She was supposed to bring Coulson into the cell to keep him under control after the horrible experience of that infernal machine, but she never imagined to be the one who would stay locked in that cell.</p>
<p>Skye and the strange thoughts that came in her mind while she was locked in Grant's cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked in your cage

She couldn't believe her eyes. She was the one who dropped Coulson in the basement, to lock him in the cell and keep him under control, but she never imagined that the on end up in the cell would be her.

 

"Wait Coulson, stop" said Skye, but she ended up unheard, watching helplessly as Coulson closed the glass wall in front of her eyes and she ran against it with a painful blow.

 

Running against it, she had managed to get a small burn and only then, looking around, she realized where she really was.

 

It was _his_ cell.

 

Sitting on the bed, she realized how much that cell seemed small and oppressive, how the darkness was suffocating, even though it was interrupted by a light bulb next to the front door which gave off a strange yellow light, and certainly not lit the whole room properly.

 

The walls seemed to literally crush on her.

 

Sitting there, Skye started having bad thoughts.

 

She could easily see Grant sitting in the darkest corner of the cell, as he tried to end his life with that damn button, or the piece of paper, or running against the wall.

 

She still couldn't believe how he managed to stand there for six months.

 

When she came for her questions, the cell seemed eerie and scary, but the thought of being able to get out of there without too much trouble gave her comfort.

 

It was very different when viewed from his perspective.

 

She was there for barely an hour and she was already going crazy.

 

She wonder if he had cried in here. No, crying would be a weakness and he would have ever given it to himself.

 

She wonder if he had ever thought about her. Maybe he thought abut their battleship games, or her sleepy face when her forced her to get up at inhuman hours in the morning, or their evening spent watching television with the rest of the team.

 

Maybe , without knowing it, she was able to give him a smile when he needed it the most.

 

And while her tears flowed silently, she began to understand a few things.

 

She finally understood why his eyes light up as if he had seen the salvation, every time she set foot in there.

 

Stay in there, in complete solitude, meant to be alone with your own brain, your own thoughts. It had been barely an hour but she was already exhausted.

 

She then took the pillow. Most likely they had changed the sheets, since he was gone, but the pillowcase still had his scent.

 

Skye found herself thinking about where he would be, if he was hiding, and even if he was thinking of her.

 

She had to admit that she wasn't surprise at all when he escaped. She knew her SO to well.

 

Run away and hide was what he did best. It was a fucking SHIELD specialist, the best after Romanoff, she knew he would struggled with all his might.

 

In her heart, she hoped he would got the revenge he deserved. She hoped to never receive the news of his capture, he was smart enough to stay in the shadows.

 

She knew that she would see him again,one day and she already knew that she should offer him an apology.

 

But unlike him, she could get out of that cell if she wanted to.

 

She got out of bed , starting to jump in front of the surveillance camera, hoping to be notice by someone of her teammates.

 

***

Jemma noticed her absence almost two hours later, and when she came with Mack and Fitz, she had to admit that she have never been so happy to see them.

 

She had been locked in there for a little over two hours and still couldn't believe how Grant had been able to hold on for so long.

 

"Hey Skye," said Jemma worried "Are you all right?" she asked, noticing Skye's sad face as they climbed the stairs.

 

"Yes, I'm ok" said Skye "Just some bad thoughts"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what I think (or at least I hope) Skye has thought while she was locked up in Grant's cell. In short, it was HIS cell, she must have thought about it for even just five minutes!


End file.
